Best Laid Plans
by Seniya
Summary: Korra says goodbye to Mako and to Republic City. Chapter 5. Makorra.
1. Showers

**The Best Laid Plans**

By Seniya

* * *

Korra wasn't exactly known for her subtly, insecurities or excess of female modesty. In fact, the only thing (besides being the Avatar) she was renown for was doing exactly what she wanted to, exactly when she wanted to. Some others would pretty it up, and call her stubborn or headstrong but those closest to her knew the truth, Korra was a pain in the ass.

This was especially true when she got an idea in her head. You see, as far as Korra was concerned she was hardly ever wrong, and despite being only seventeen (closer to eighteen) and having spent most of her life cloistered away in an ice fortress – she knew she always knew what was best. And even if she had (on an off day) made a small mistake, it always worked out. Always.

She was the Avatar, after all.

This was the kind of thinking that had gotten her to Republic City, into pro-bending, and had pretty much stalled her air-bending training (she'd have to work on that) regardless, doing whatever she wanted had worked out for her so far – why would it stop now?

* * *

Korra also carried this warped mentality into her personal life, much to the dismay of everyone, except maybe Bolin (who just did what he wanted as well – as long as his brother didn't notice). Her mental blinders were a cause of many a migraine for poor Tenzin, who'd never known the true meaning of patience until he'd let Korra into his home.

Mako, well, strange enough, Mako had a kind of a love-hate relationship with Korra's fatal flaw. Sometimes, like when he was trying to teach her a strategy for a match and she unilaterally decided on an "improvement" in the middle of the game – that was the hate part. Other times, like when she practically threw him off of his feet by pressing her lips against his minutes before she was due back home – yeah, he kinda liked that part.

Still, I really couldn't tell you how Mako would feel about Korra's newest plan, and true to form, Korra (with a fresh idea in her head) hadn't stopped to consider the consequences either.

* * *

It had all started on a Sunday, a few hours after a successful match the night before and blessed down time in the Fire Ferret camp. Tenzin had even let her off the hook that day with the airbending training- well actually, with a new baby in the household, Korra had let herself off diaper duty.

Naturally, she'd sauntered off to visit her team mates cum drinking buddies (usually buddy) cum partner(s) in crime, and was on her way upstairs to their attic apartment when she was stopped by a pink faced girl scampering down the stairs, in the opposite direction, as fast as she could move in her too tight evening dress.

Wait – evening dress – it was well after nine o'clock in the morning. Korra clicked her tongue as she watched the girl's dishevelled form make two wrong turns before finding the elevator. Looked like Bolin had struck again.

True to form, her friend had his typical Sunday morning post-coital smirk slapped on his handsome face as he made his morning tea. He was shirtless and casual, walking around the tiny apartment as though he were the bearded-cat's meow. "I thought Mako told you to stop bringing your groupies up here," Korra said in lieu of a proper greeting.

In response, Bolin held up his hands in mock surrender, "My bad, I thought she wouldda been outta here by now, but I outdid myself." He wiggled his thick eyebrows at Korra even as she made a face and pretended to gag.

"Where's your brother anyway?" The place was filled with dirty laundry and dishes – Mako was clearly missing in action.

At this, Bolin had the decency to look discomfited. "Well, in the heat of things last night – I might have – you know, locked him out."

Korra laughed, moved some rank looking tunics and sat down on the sofa, "I'll bet he's thrilled."

"He's down in the gym, I heard him going over some drills." Bolin tilted his head towards the door. "Well, if it helps, if he was gonna kill you, he probably would have burned down the door and done it last night." Korra smirked but wasn't really convinced that Mako didn't have some other form of revenge planned out.

"You think you can go downstairs and sweeten him up for me?" Bolin's wide green eyes looked so optimistic in the early morning light that it seemed like a shame to Korra for her to ruin the moment by snorting out a laugh. "Oh please Bolin," Her face was heating up by now and she was entirely grateful for her brown complexion. "Did you forget the effect I have on Mako? You know silent glares and whispered threats, when he isn't ignoring me." Actually, this conversation had taken a depressing turn.

"I thought you two made out!" Bolin seemed shocked.

"Just a … couple times … and we … haven't really talked about it … hey, can I can have some tea?" Without waiting for an answer, Korra dashed off towards the compact kitchenette across from the living room.

Bolin followed, "Korra, do you mean to tell me that you two haven't gone past first base."

Korra's eyes darted quickly towards the door, ensuring that Mako was still downstairs before she mumbled, "We haven't even gone up to bat."

Bolin hissed as though in pain. "But that doesn't make any sense! I mean, look at you!"

"I know!" Never humble, Korra was glad to finally have these niggling thoughts out in the open.

"You're the Avatar!"

"I _know_!" Sipping her tea, Korra shook her head from side to side. "He doesn't even try to be a little sneaky. When we're kissing, he won't even try to grab my boob."

Bolin stared open mouthed for what seemed like minutes. "That doesn't make any sense. I would have grabbed your boobs at least a hundred times by now."

She sighed, "I was wondering … 'cause you know …" Korra gestured with her hands, "I haven't really done it with anyone else."

"Nope, this is all his fault."

Korra nodded, "Yeah." She slumped over the counter top and placed her chin in her palms, "still doesn't help me though."

Bolin looked thoughtful, "you probably just need to give him a little nudge."

"What do you mean?" Korra asked.

* * *

So it was basically Bolin who put the idea into Korra's head. The rest, which in this case related to her sneaking downstairs to wait for Mako in the standing baths, was completely her. After her more than awkward morning chat with the Earthbender, Korra decided to take the bull by the horns, so to speak. She was convinced this would work. Convinced.

Although that didn't stop her heart from jumping around in her chest as she peeled off her tunic and boots and scampered naked into Mako's preferred shower (the cleanest one, furthest away from the windows). She was contemplating whether or not she should take a chance to grab a towel to make her big reveal more dramatic when the shower curtain was pulled away.

"S-Surpri …" She didn't get to finish because Mako (himself less than appropriately clad in a towel) took one look at her, blanched and then covered his face with his hands. "Korra! What are …" It was obvious that he'd closed his eyes as well as he stumbled blindly across the tiled floors, almost slipping more than once before colliding with the lockers with a heavy clang. "I-I'm so sorry, I had no idea you were in here."

Well this wasn't going well. "Um, it's ok …" Now she just felt stupid standing in the shower with her potential love interest cowering in the corner from her nakedness.

Sensing defeat, she walked out and grabbed a spare towel from the extra ones on the side. When she was moderately appropriate, she told Mako he could look, which he did, hesitantly.

She'd never seen a human being so red.

"I really am sorry." He said again, ensuring he made eye contact.

"Mako, its fine … I mean we do kinda … you know," She wasn't used to this awkward nervousness and stumbling for words. Korra felt herself blushing. Damn.

He watched her strangely for a moment, boring into her sky blue eyes with his deep, amber ones. "Were … Were you waiting down here for me?"

It was then that Korra realised that this may have been one of those things that made sense in theory, but failed tremendously in practice. It wasn't too late to deny it however. "What? I would never … " The lies failed before they left her lips. "All right, fine! I was waiting for you. But it's all your fault!"

"My fault?"

"Why won't you touch me?"

"Is … is this an Avatar thing?"

"What Avatar thing? I just mean … We kissed right?" She ignored her burning cheeks and racing heart, and now her stomach was clenching up – nervousness and something else – something that came from being half naked with a half naked man.

"Korra you were there, last time I checked."

"I just want … I want you to want me." Korra cringed at how desperate it sounded, and almost curled into herself when she realised it was true. Insecurity was not something she understood and as the mortification swirled in her gut, she knew it was not something she liked either.

It was a long time before he finally spoke. She'd dropped her gaze to the floor, making out patterns in the lines that flowed across the tiles.

"You think I don't want you?" Mako pressed two fingers against her chin and forced her gaze up to his. "I think I want you too damn much."

Her stomach fluttered and her heart thumped once, suddenly and harsh against her ribs. "Well … then why … why won't …"

"Why won't I have sex with you in the locker room shower?" When he said it like that, he'd drained all the sweetly intended seduction right out of it. He dropped his hands to her arms and started pressing small circles into the flesh there. "All right," Korra sighed, "I see where you're going with this." If she stayed here any longer she might die of shame. "I'll … uh … see you upstairs."

He held her back, "wait." And then his lips were against hers, tugging against the sensitive skin, begging for entrance, which was readily given. She moaned suddenly, parting her lips and letting him in before pressing her body closing to his and wrapping her arms around his neck. He was suckling on her lower lip now, using his teeth to barter for more sounds. He got them. She gave him everything he asked for, easily, willingly. Mako's tongue slipped inside her mouth and slowly began to thrust an irreverent rhythm that successfully enflamed her very soul.

When he was done, her breath came in hard, rapid pants that stung her already bruised lips. She hung limply against him, grateful for the fact that he was so strong, so solid – so steady, in every way.

"Yeah," she breathed, "I think I can wait."

* * *

**Author:** Hello, my name is Seniya and I write smut. This was supposed to be smut but I did actually say Mako's line out loud, "should they have sex in the locker room shower." Poor taste y'all. Mako's better than that. I might do a chapter 2 since I kinda feel like I need to write sex. In a bed.

I am no stranger to the Avatar universe, I do have some terribly sinful Zutara fics involving tables, rain and silk concubine robes floating around here and now I've set my sights on Makorra since it reminds me of the sweet Zutara porn I was denied before. Weep.

I ran through prompts, other stories, actual porn, trying to find a way to make this story a bit less cliché. I didn't want to do another drunk!Korra fic, fun as they are. I ended up going with my original story idea, which is lot less, "lemme jump you" and a lot more, "you're pretty, I love you".

I was a bit reluctant to do this couple before I saw more episodes and got a better grasp of the characters but what the hell, its fanfiction, we don't write for Nobel prizes. All that being said, please review, all writers do love feedback.


	2. Lingerie

**Best Laid Plans**

**By Seniya**

Part Two

Lingerie

* * *

Mako blamed it on the corset.

After all, they were a perfectly evil contraption, with no real purpose besides distracting the thoughts of otherwise moral men. He'd never really paid the devices any real attention, after all, he didn't bend _that way_ – and the intricacies of female underwear were best left unsolved.

That was, of course, until Korra decided to put one on, and changed his view on the matter entirely.

Mako also blamed it on her breasts. Of course he'd noticed them, felt them (pressed up against his chest) once or twice – really, they were quite hard to ignore. However, combined with corset, they were a damnable distraction.

* * *

Bolin seemed to agree although he was, naturally, more vocal about it. "Damn Korra, they should invite you out more often." He had been lounging on the uncomfortable sofa in their tiny living room listening to the radio, still half dressed (even though the gala was due to start in a few minutes) but had straightened up when Korra stomped inside.

Mako, who'd been slicking pomade into his hair in the washroom, listened to the pair ramble on for a good few minutes before his interest finally piqued.

"I can't breathe."

"Yeah, neither can I."

"Bolin!"

"What! It's a compliment! They look nice!"

"_They_ …"

"I mean _you_, you look nice."

When he was finally satisfied that his hair would be staying as close to his scalp as possible for the remainder of the night, Mako wiped off his hands and joined his team mates in the other room. It was an almost comedic scene in the living room with Korra, her dark hair in twists, coils and curls, and her tall, athletic body hidden by a long shiny evening gown stationed in front of a mirror, trying to shove her – cleavage – down. Bolin was beside her, seemingly trapped between trying to stop her, and asking if he could help.

"Bolin, why aren't you dressed yet?" Mako asked, and his serious, deadpan of a voice silenced the squabbling instantly.

Bolin sputtered for a moment, realising how this must look, but recovered with a smirk. "What, how long do you think it's gonna take?"

"Hours, as usual."

Bolin grinned, "Yeah," he slapped his hand against his bare legs, "Touche."

Korra didn't take her eyes off the mirror until she heard the door to Bolin's room click shut. "I look like a prostitute."

He was having a hard time not looking at her chest, so he gave up all together and shifted his gaze to the sofa – which was really the only other thing in the room to stare at. "How do you know what prostitutes look like?"

"You think we Southern Water Tribe folk don't get around, City Boy?"

This time he did look at her, caught her gaze just as it was trying to evacuate the mirror. His stomach jolted and hers seemed to drop, and in that instant the string of attraction holding them together seemed almost tangible.

She was gorgeous in that blue sequined dress with her hair falling around her face in soft waves. She was the embodiment of the water she bent. He knew he should tell her something like that, girls liked to hear that stuff but when he opened his mouth, he heard himself say, "I doubt Tezin's wife would dress you like a prostitute."

Korra seemed to consider this, "yeah, all right … just help me take this off."

Mako's face whitened, "w-what?"

She seemed to catch the implication and stammered, "N-No .. I mean … the corset … you know … you need two people to get it off. You'd … just have to untie the back."

"Korra," Mako began to protest even though his fingers were practically burning with the need to touch her. Their relationship was awkward at the best of times, strained at the worst – and then there were times like these when all he could see was her eyes and it was absolutely maddening.

"All right, but … we'll go to my room, all right?" She was already stomping up the corridor and he prayed Bolin didn't hear the Avatar going into his bedroom (a futile thing to do given the size of the place) because he'd never know the end of it.

Korra had already flicked on the little oil lamp on the small chest of drawers next to his bed, and stood, quite innocently, with her arms folded across her chest, waiting.

When he joined her, she peeled off the straps of her dress with all the inelegance of any tom-boy and then tapped the heel of her shoe erratically, as if cueing him to get the matter over with.

He agreed with the haste, after all, they were next to a bed, next to each other and coated in the soft yellow light from the lamp. Mako could already feel his heart thudding at the images he was trying to banish from his mind, which worsened when he placed his first trembling fingers on the stiffened silk.

* * *

He could see her smooth, mocha skin beneath the contraption, rising and falling every now and then because of the taunt muscles under her flesh. She was warm, and when Mako edged even closer, he could feel her heart racing, just like his was.

Korra gasped at the first accidental brush of his fingertips, and he apologised immediately. He hadn't meant to touch her – not really.

"Have … you done this before?" She finally breathed after his finger stuck in one of the laces closest to her backside.

"No." he replied, although he thought it was obvious with all the trouble he was having. He tugged at another lace and saw, with a twinge of pride, that the garment had started to unravel. It was easy after that, to pull apart the bindings and let the sides peel off of her skin.

"There," He mumbled, noting that his voice sounded raw and husky. Mako cleared his throat. "Is that better?"

"Yeah," And to his dismay, she turned around. Had he thought the corset was a menace when it was on, but seeing it off and hanging from her shoulders like a defeated sentry for her modesty, was another thing all together. Mako swallowed, noting his mouth had gone dry. And just like that the hard fought battle to avoid acknowledging that she had cleavage was lost and his eyes fell to where her hands pressed the undergarment to her chest.

"Mako," she whispered, and then he couldn't help himself. He closed the space between them, pressing his lips against hers and drawing her lower lip into his mouth, while running his tongue against the sensitive flesh until he heard her first shaky moan. He pushed harder, rougher, using his tongue and teeth to his best advantage, knowing that with her inexperience, she wouldn't stand a chance.

Korra didn't, she melted like snow in his arms, drawing herself closer to his unyielding warmth and grabbed onto his forearms for support. By now, her heavy dress had settled about her hips and her corset was somewhere on the floor, next to her shoes.

Mako's hands were on her shoulders, trying to find an appropriate place to settle, before Korra grabbed them and pressed his palms against her breasts.

He broke the kiss out of shock. "It's okay, Mako," Korra was already nibbling at his lips, "Touch me."

The firebender was usually the voice of reason in the pair, but the sensation of her dusky brown nipples tightening against his hands was too much to ignore. He kissed her again, delving deeper into her hot mouth, going madder when she finally started to push back.

His blood was like a drum in his ears, the frantic rhythm grew more and more frantic until it finally eased into a crescendo. Her breasts were magnificent – a true masterpiece of size, density and shape, they didn't fit in her hands perfectly but they felt as though they were meant to be there.

She was whimpering now as his fingers grazed the sides of her flesh, each motion sending her already susceptible body into almost euphoric bliss. There was a heat pooling in her stomach, collapsing near to the apex of her thighs. She groaned, wanting – _more_ and she got it when her pulled his lips away from hers and drew one of her aching nipples into his mouth.

Up until that point, Korra had always thought of breasts as something like fingers or toes – necessary perhaps, but not pleasurable. Now, with each glorious tug of his wonderful, suckling mouth, she'd completely changed her mind. Korra was burning up with all these riotous feeling inside of her, she felt completely unhinged and the only thing she could find to do with herself was to drag her fingers through his short hair, seeking some sort of reprieve.

Of course, that was when the knock came. "Hey Bro?"

The spell was broken, and Mako pulled away from her as if he'd been stung. "Y-Yeah …"

She was still gasping for breath, her lungs were so heavy and she felt as though she'd been running for miles.

"Can I borrow some of you hair stuff? I ran out."

"Yeah, go ahead Bolin."

"Thanks bro," And Korra swore that she heard the earthbender snickering along the narrow hallway.

The silence that followed was almost physically painful. Korra, suddenly embarrassed by her half-nakedness, sloppily tried to re-adjust her almost discarded dress. Mako, to her surprise, tried to brush her hands away, "let me help you."

"You don't have to."

"It's okay," he stressed and finally she let her hands drop to her sides while he fixed the fasteners at the back of the gown. Mako bent to retrieve her crumpled corset, for which she thanked him, all while carefully avoiding his amber eyes.

Mako wouldn't let her, "you okay?"

Naturally, she shrugged it off. "Of course! I'm, great … awesome, definitely."

But he was frowning now, clearly unimpressed by her chirpiness and smiles. "If you're … not ready Korra, you should tell me."

"No, it … it isn't that." She sighed heavily. "Are we … you know … a couple or something?" That caught him by surprise. For Korra's part, she looked mortified, and shuffled uncomfortably in her spot. It was so obvious in that instant that she was only a seventeen year old girl.

"Do … you want to be," And that he was just a nineteen year old boy, forced into manhood much too early.

"If you … want to be." She gave him a small smile.

"So … you're my girl now?" Mako's smile, when returned, was much wider.

"Looks like it," Korra embraced him tightly before plating a kiss on his chin, "City Boy."

* * *

**Author:** Sadly, over the last few days, I've become a Borra shipper. I know, but Bolin is so cute. I kinda still like Makorra but only if Mako gets his shit together. He just hasn't done anything to make himself worthy of my BB Korra. Imma write this porn fic still since, well, I'm a pervert.

The closest thing I've come to for a plot in this baby is deciding to make each chapter a little step in their physical relationship. So the first was the introduction, this is boobies, the next may be dry-humping or hesitant naughty bits touching. Hmmm. Decisions. I think most people have been using 20s fashions for the show, but when I think of steampunk I know there's always the corseted dress with the goggles and the hoop skirts. Also, I started writing this before Asami was introduced, I'm just gonna pretend like she doesn't exist. Anyways, comments are always appreciated. Thanks for reading!


	3. Alcohol

**Blest Laid Plans**

**By Seniya**

Part Three

Alcohol

* * *

Their first date was not so much of a romantic excursion as it was a very rare opportunity that they happened to be left alone in each other's company. Neither of them had very much experience in the love department, and while they had come to a decision that they were seeing each other now – things were still very strange.

In the first few days after the big couple talk, Korra had tried to be extra-feminine and charming, an abysmal failure on both counts when it seemed like being girly included wearing face paint and frilly dresses. That was out the window in two seconds.

Pema had sweetly suggested that she bake something for Mako, as a symbol of her doting appreciation. Korra immediately corrected Pema that she was not, in fact, doting, but she would bake because it seemed easy enough.

After tossing eggs, flour and milk into a bowl and torching it (Master Roku style – since ovens took too long) Korra decided this girl thing wasn't going to be her strong point.

So, she went to the grocer in the not so nice part of town and bought a bottle of sake instead.

* * *

Bolin was a bit more astute than he was given credit for, and had realised within that same first week that his brother and the Avatar were _probably_ getting it on. He'd been caught in his lifetime by enough brothers, fathers, uncles and jilted lovers to know that he had caught them in the act of _something_ at least five times.

They were both so lame about it though. Shuffling feet and avoiding eye contact as though they weren't technically adults. Pathetic.

Clearly, he'd have to help them out. Again. Which is why he excused himself that Friday night and hit up the town with the Firebender from the Rabbiroo's team. It wasn't so much of a discomfort for him, the girl (name slipped him at the moment) had a nice ass that always printed out through her too tight clothes.

The things he did for his brother.

* * *

"Hey, Mako." Their apartment was always so quiet when Bolin wasn't at home. The radio was off, there wasn't half as much chatter with Pabu in the corner and the smell of instant noodles was notably absent. It was as though someone had plugged a vacuum in the tiny apartment and removed all of the chaos.

"Korra?" Mako stepped out of the small kitchenette in the corner, wiping his hands on a dish towel. He was dressed in just a woe-be-gone vest and baggy trousers. His hair was dishevelled and wild. Korra realised that this was casual for Mako (he was even sans scarf) – she'd never seen him like this before. "I didn't know you were coming over. I … um, was just doing the dishes."

"You're so domesticated." She grinned, "I see Bolin has ditched you for greener pastures."

"Yeah," Mako tossed the towel onto a counter and started towards her, "More like warmer, female pastures."

Her stomach was as riotous as a whirlpool by the time he came close enough for her to smell him, "Hi," he whispered and then pressed a warm kiss against her forehead. It shouldn't have bothered her as much as it did (Tenzin and her Dad kissed her forehead all the time, after all) but it did, and soon, her feelings were all swirling around in that dark circle of heat in her belly.

"Hi. I… I got us a drink." She tried to sound nonchalant but her voice was too high pitched and it shook at the end (damn). The moment went further to hell when she brought the brown paper bag to his attention and he looked at her as though she'd danced on his grave.

"You're not old enough to drink, Korra."

"Are you kidding me? I –"

"And don't tell me you're the Avatar or something, because I doubt that has anything to do with you passing out drunk on my floor."

"I went through a lot of trouble to get this!"

"I'll bet. How'd they even sell alcohol to you, a minor?" He said minor like it was a disease.

"Well, the guy doing the selling didn't exactly have a license…"

"You know what," Mako plucked the bottle out of her hand, "I don't want to know. Just give it to me, and Bolin and I …"

She snatched the bottle back, "I'm gonna be eighteen in three months. My internal organs won't be that much different by then Mako, so your argument sucks."

"You could tell that to the Police when they arrest you for …" he made a swipe to get the bottle back but she dodged him easily, "are you four years old? Korra give me that!"

She ran off into the kitchen, with a good five seconds between them, giggling like a real girly-girl before climbing on top of a counter and holding the bottle of sake over her head like a ransom. "I will give you it back if you let me have _two_ sips."

"And when you get pissing drunk and I drop you off at Tezin's what exactly will I tell him?"

"I'm not a lightweight. I'm the Avatar."

"I told you that bending four elements does not have anything to do with your drinking …"

It was too late. Korra had already unscrewed the bottle and swallowed two large mouthfuls. Then she gagged, dropped the sake and tried to wipe the taste of her mouth on her sleeve. "That's _awful_!"

"Yes it is." Mako rolled his eyes at the broken glass on his kitchen floor (that he'd just mopped) and the dark skinned girl crouched on his counter having a coughing fit.

"No wonder they've banned it!"

"Satisfied now, Miss Avatar?" Korra scowled, "don't patronise me."

* * *

It turned out that all those weird, rambling stories Master Sokka had told her when she was just a little girl were absolutely true. Her past life hadn't been a drinker worth a damn – and she wasn't either. Aang had licked an air-bison's rectum after his first encounter with spirits of the earthly persuasion and she'd collapsed, half-dead on Mako's bed after hers.

"I feel so dizzy." She groaned, what she really meant was – she felt like artic-hen shit, but she couldn't work up enough brain cells to formulate such a complicated sentence.

Mako had stopped rubbing it in about an hour ago, now he rubbed her back occasionally, and told her all sorts of lies like, "you'll be all right."

"Am I going to die?" She asked for the thousandth time. "No, Korra, not from a mouthful of sake."

She wasn't particularly drunk, Mako had seen drunk girls before, with their giggling and falling over – but she was considerably buzzed, and she had an epic headache. "It's only because it is your first time. It gets easier after a while, and you get used to the taste."

"Doubt it." She mumbled through a face-ful of mattress.

"The first time Bolin got drunk, he though the whole of Republic City was his own personal urinal."

She started to chuckle but stopped when a stab of pain pounded through her head, "I can't laugh. Don't make me laugh."

This time he grinned, and patted her back again, lingering a little longer on the exposed skin of her neck, she moaned and he pulled away as though burned. "Sorry."

"No … it's ok."

There was a pregnant pause before his hands were on her skin again, just the fingertips against the sweaty, overheated flesh. He rubbed slow circles into her muscles, an act that did a lot less to calm her nerves than he thought. Eventually, her heart had started pounding so wildly in her chest that she made herself roll over onto her back.

"I don't want to hog your bed." Korra tried to smile, but her head still throbbed (maybe now for a different reason) and the act came out like a grimace. She watched him watching her with his honey eyes before he finally caught the hint and lay down in the small space beside her.

The bed wasn't meant for two people and it was a tight squeeze, but neither of them seemed to mind. After a minute or two, Mako turned onto his back and urged her onto her side, so that her head was propped against his shoulder. Korra sighed happily and wiggled her toes into the blanket wrapped around her legs. She tried to inhale as deeply as she could (he smelled so clean after all), as if she could ingrain the aroma of soap and sweat and sandalwood into her brain if she trained hard enough.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Is this the drunken wisdom part?" He smiled, but she smacked him on his arm, "No! I … was just wondering … about your man … chest."

Mako resisted the urge to laugh, knowing that Korra (always loud, brazen and arrogant) was genuinely uncomfortable in this situation. He was dreading that he would be the one to make it worse. "What about my chest?"

Feeling emboldened, Korra cleared her throat, "Well, just one thing. I wanted to know if it feels the same way, if I were to touch it … as … you know, when you touch me …"

When he caught on to the turn the conversation was going, he face heated up and his heart thumped a new beat. "Err … No … not exactly."

"Okay."

She was quiet then, still wiggling her toes every once in a while in a way that made it impossible for him to relax – after a minute, it became even harder to ignore that she was pressed so close to his side. He could feel the soft outline of her breasts and the solid slash of her hipbone. It was suddenly very distracting.

He'd turned the lights down after she'd begged him to (what seemed like hours ago), something he was beginning to reconsider now that the soft shadows in the room made everything seem so sultry, heady and wicked.

Suddenly Korra sat up. Her hair was rumpled, her eyes were bleary and her lower lip was trapped between her teeth. "Bolin's not here."

"Yeah, I … what are you doing?" But it was obvious, she was straddling him. All of a sudden all of his attention came to focus on her hips and her bottom. He rested his hands awkwardly on top of her thighs, trying to re-adjust her so that she wouldn't feel the length of his arousal prodding her legs. Of course, it was probably already too late.

Korra swallowed thickly and tried to smile, "I just wanted to touch you."

He had drowned in those ocean-blue eyes by the time she bent her head to resuscitate him. The kiss was slow and tender, all lips and soft sighs – he'd never known Korra to be so patient, but here she was surprising him. She took her time about exploring his mouth, by running her tongue along the crease of lips, sliding inside effortlessly when he finally granted her welcome. She worked her mouth languidly over his, taking her time to experience every new sound, taste and sensation.

By now, he was burning up – the combination of her mouth, her breasts (smashed heavily against his chest) and her sumptuous backside (directly on top of his groin) would have been any man's undoing. He felt his cock hardening in his pants, aching to touch the soft flesh of her ass, which was sadly, hidden from his skin.

Korra felt it too, but instead of pulling away, as he had thought she might, she grinded her hips against his eager member - something that caused him to growl and tug her face down for a deeper kiss. He had also shamelessly grabbed her ass now. Mako had managed to slip his hands inside her pants, somehow breaking the clasps that bound the leather together in the front and squeezed the delicious flesh. Korra giggled, and he couldn't help but smile back, "you feel so good."

She was blushing now, he could tell even though her face was drenched in shadows. "You feel good too." She whispered, and he felt his chest constrict. He watched her press her hands under his vest and shuddered when her too cool fingers moved against his abdomen. He groaned (a tad loud), too far gone to feel embarrassed, because everything she did felt so wonderful.

She was pulling his vest upwards, hurriedly, over his head. The sweet tenderness of the moment had all but evaporated, leaving behind a kind of frantic desperation that Mako reciprocated quite well. _Spirits … he wanted her_.

Korra was liquid fire in his arms, dipping low to scatter kisses across his bare chest, pausing once – twice over the flattened disc of his nipple and then kissing that too. His blood was boiling, bubbling almost from inside of his veins. He felt so overheated, so needy. He'd removed her shirt without having realised it, actually, his fingers were on her bindings before he acknowledged where this was going.

"Korra, are you … all right?" She was panting as well, a bit of confusion on her pretty face, desire in her gorgeous eyes – but she nodded and intertwined her fingers with his, showing him how to untangle her modesty.

Now, there was just flesh on flesh, her sweet nipples were already like little pebbles against his bare skin. He kissed her again, pushing deeper into her mouth, while he ran his fingers though her thick black hair. She groaned out his name while his hands returned to clasp her bare backside. "Korra, move like this …" He rolled his hips beneath hers. She gasped at the sensation of his hard, seeking heat pressing against her wet folds but she did as he asked, and watched with muted fascination when his eyes squeezed shut.

"Just like that."

It was like a dance, almost – grinding their bodies together, seeking whatever pleasure could be found even with the layers of clothing separating them. Korra peppered kisses all over his face and body, the sake doing more than its share to banish her insecurities – and by the time one of his hands had cupped her heavy breast, she was nearly screaming, all teeth and nails, clawing at his skin.

There was a tightening in his groin that indicated that he was enjoying this far too much, so Mako shifted a little, breathed a lot, and stilled Korra on top of him. "Take … these .." but he was already tugging the pants down her shapely legs, "off." He wasn't really sure of what he was doing. Desire was controlling the strings now through a desperate, burning need that cut through his body with menacing accuracy until – "M-Mako."

Damn it. There it was, all the uncertainty one would expect from a seventeen year old virgin. He made his hands still. Too fast. Too much. Too soon.

He touched her cheeks as tenderly as he could, smiled and kissed her as slowly as he could manage with his insides still on fire.

"Do you want to stop now?"

She looked uncertain but nodded, and quickly put in, "it's just that my headache started back up."

Mako nodded, then shifted more onto his side so that she could easily curl up against him. "Yeah, I understand."

* * *

**Author:** You dirty dirty readers. I see how the interest in the fic shot up after you discovered there was porn! Can't blame you, actually, I'm quite pleased. Huzzah! Do you see that I'm doing fic clichés? Shower sex, alcohol sex, I saw your tits sex. Feel free to suggest some.

Ok, so the last episode was completely emotionally taxing for me – but I did realise that I can't take Borra seriously. The tearbending sold it for me. I'm back on Makorra. I'd feel Mako a lot more as a character if Asami were out of the picture but I figure she has a purpose. I'm assuming she's an Equalist, and a fire/earth/water/airbender killed her Mother or some such jazz. It's just a theory I have given my penchant for World War Two documentaries. You see Henry Ford was (allegedly) a big funder for Adolf Hitler back in the day. The similarities between Sato and Ford are pretty clear in my mind. And it isn't a stretch to imagine Amon as the Hitler of this situation. Is this your plan Bryke? Something to think about while your endorphins simmer. Review please!


	4. Fight

**Best Laid Plans**

**By Seniya**

Part Four

Fight

* * *

In the weeks that followed, there were no more romantic trysts or interludes – no stolen kisses, far fewer curious looks, and negligible accidental brushing of limbs. The rush into intimacy and subsequent fall from grace had not been something Mako and Korra's fledgling relationship had been prepared to handle.

The matchsticks they'd bee used for a foundation for their relationship had crumbled easily under the slightest stress, and without anything else to base her concerns on, Korra had blamed herself. After all, it was she who had stopped their first real foray into the mysterious adult world of intercourse. Mako had apologised at least a thousand times that night, and by the time dawn had broken the next day, she couldn't bear to make eye contact.

Naturally, given Korra's _spirited_ nature, she didn't handle guilt well. It brushed against her already sore insecurities and festered into a rash of arrogance, abrasiveness and defensiveness. Perhaps Mako would have been inclined to give things another go after a few days, but Korra's new attitude made the entire thing difficult.

* * *

"I told you to stay on defence! All three of us can't be attacking Korra!" It was late. The training room was hot, made almost unbearable by the rise of body heat and recently, tempers. This was probably the third straight hour of sparring, with no end in sight.

"Well, I'm better at offence, so I don't know what kind of _idiot_ would keep putting me on defence!" Her voice was thick with anger, her eyes bright with satisfaction. At least she could still make him feel something.

"You know guys, I hate to be the mature one around here but, doesn't seem like I have a choice –"Bolin, sensing an impending fistfight, had removed his helmet and eased towards his team mates, "seems to me like we should call it quits and get some Dim Sum."

"We're not leaving until _some people_," The true test of Mako's tolerance was when he substituted names for vague descriptions, "learn to follow basic plays."

"Tu Di Gong," Bolin mumbled and managed to step back before Korra, all voice and arms and righteous indignation stomped up to his brother and started prodding him in his chest.

"So now the plays are basic! I think the word you're looking for is useless!"

"If you would just listen for once in your life Korra, everything wouldn't have to be so difficult!"

"Are you kidding me? How do you think I mastered three freaking elements? I'm perfectly good at following instructions, if they're worth following!"

"Can't be that good. Last time I checked they were _four_ elements."

On the padded floor of the pro-bending training room, you could hear a pin drop. Bolin, ever the diplomat, suddenly saw the situation for what it was: they'd broken up. No one was happy, and bloodshed was assured in a few precious seconds. He wouldn't get his dinner this way. "You know what? I'm tired of the two of you!"

Bolin, sweet natured Bolin, who'd acted as confidant, matchmaker and advisor for the pathetic three months that his brother and the Avatar had been getting it on – was now fed up.

"All of this stupid fighting everyday and every night when it's obvious that you two should just fuck each other and put all of us out of our misery!"

Korra sputtered like a leaky faucet, while Mako turned as red as the shoulders of the setting sun.

"I mean come on! How many times are we going to fight over the same stupid plays when you know as well as I do that Korra already knows them!"

"You know, Bolin I don't think you know what's going on …" Mako began, although his voice was clogged and the social awkwardness of his early teen years had started to creep back in.

"Oh right, because I'm the clueless one in the bunch." He rolled his bright green eyes at the couple, "really, I don't know about you two, but I want my Dim Sum and Pabu knows a great spot. I'm not about to waste my Saturday night with all these raging hormones."

They watched in humiliated silence as he strutted towards the exit, head high, fire ferret in tow and then slammed the door.

* * *

The silence stretched uneasily for a good few moments, until Korra finally managed, "I don't know what he's talking about."

Mako removed his helmet, ran a hand through his short hair and sighed, "Look, Korra this would go a lot easier if you just told me what's bothering you."

_Everything is bothering me; me and you and everything._ Instead, she snorted, "What makes you think something is bothering me?" Rather than stay for his bit, she yanked off her helmet, pulled of the top half of her uniform and started towards her gym bag. Mako wouldn't let her. He'd grabbed her arms, tight and sure. "Why won't you just talk to me?"

His eyes, as deep and sweet as honey bored into hers, and Korra made sure to look away. "I have nothing to say to you."

"Is this about … that night?" Mako already knew it was. She'd been acting this way since she'd rolled out of bed after their first stalled attempt at lovemaking. He'd already apologised. What more did she want?

"No! Why do you think everything revolves around you? I'm the Avatar, I have a thousand more important things to think about!" She easily pulled her arms away, "I'm going back to the island. I don't want Tenzin to worry."

The quiet passed over them for a long time. It seeped through pores and dripped on the floor, until it was too much to ignore. "So that's it then?" She heard his arms fall against the thick material of his clothes. "We're through?"

Korra's heart froze. "What …" No, she wouldn't beg. She wouldn't break. That wasn't in her. "I-I … I guess we are."

She wasn't a crier. Korra only knew one kind of waterbending, and it was the kind that kicked ass. But in that moment tears stung the backs of her eyes and hung in her throat, and she didn't know what to do with them except to hold them back. The Avatar turned away and focused on her bag, burning with a thousand new feelings as she struggled to get it to close.

"Dammit, Korra!" And then he was on her again, his hands like warm bands of steel snapped around her arms, and this his smell, pure soap and sweat and man – her breasts against his chest and finally, his mouth atop of hers. He was rough and wild and warm. He burned her lips like a furnace and in that second, she remembered just how encompassing fire could be.

When he pulled away she was shuddering, both with feeling and sensation – he made it worse when he growled, "I'm not letting you go."

The tears slipped away then, but she brushed the silvery liquid away quickly. She'd never known anyone to care for her this much, not so clearly and wonderfully. "Mako … it's … I'm not used to not being good at everything."

"What?"

"I don't know how to … to be bad at something. I hate not knowing what to do and how to feel …" He had the audacity to laugh. Korra thumped him hard on his chest.

"Is that what this is about?"

Korra shrugged and buried her face in his arms, now that he was this close, she didn't intend on letting go either. The brief sobbing fit was over, and she was content to have everything back to the way it was.

"I haven't done this before either you know. So it isn't like I have the upper hand or anything."

"You don't get it. I," Korra sighed, "I don't want to mess us up. Even though you're a jerk and close minded and obsessive compulsive – you're still kind of … one of the best things that's ever happened to me."

Mako opened his mouth to protest, but changed his mind, holding Korra against him, knowing that he had just seen probably one of the only shadows of vulnerability to ever pass through her – was too precious. "Truce?"

She looked up at him, crystal clear blue eyes as tender as he could hope for. "Yeah, truce." And she eased up onto her to tiptoes to brush her lips against his.

"How much longer do we have the room for?" She muttered. Mako shrugged, "about fifteen minutes, why?"

But she'd already started attacking the buttons of his uniform, tugging at the thick red belt around his waist and peeling off the sleeves. She moved fast. "I wanted to show you how much I missed you."

Her face was hot, and her eyes were darkened by desire. But with every solitary throb of her racing heart she was certain that she wanted Mako more than she'd ever wanted anything in her entire life.

"Here?"

"Why not?"

It was just like Korra to be so wildly impulsive and forget that any sort of public intimacy got you thrown into jail more often than not. However, when her cool fingers danced along the panes of his chest and delved even further south – past the trail of thick, curling hair - he was inclined to allow her brief amnesia.

"Tell me what to do." Her voice was as sultry as a siren's, standing on those rocks and daring him to follow her. Korra's hand hovered, paralyzed mere centimetres above his already throbbing cock. His member was far more eager than his mind was, and had gladly jumped to action at the first taste of Korra's sweet mouth. It strained, unrelenting against his uniform trousers, the friction of the polyester becoming both a glory and a torment.

He was vaguely aware of the bright gas lamps on the ceiling and the walls. They'd never done anything outside of the quiet intimacy of the dark before.

The thought that she might scare off vanished her tongue lapped against his jugular at the same time that her palm brushed against the sticky head of his dick. It was already slippery, and her hands were unintentionally rough against the delicate tip. Mako groaned, feeling the muscles in his stomach tighten as sweet sensation exploded in his groin.

Korra pulled away. "Sorry, did I hurt –" He didn't let her finish, merely pushed her palm back in place against his crotch. This time, it was she who groaned, suddenly burning, wet, hot and cold - everything. He kissed her again, desperate and lingering. His tongue sliced through her mouth while his free hand cupped the back of her head, wrapping his fingers in her thick brown hair. Mako tugged her hair a little, her scalp tingled and she pressed her hand more steadily against the prominent ridge at the underside of his dick.

He was so _hot_.

Mako had shifted them both now so that her back was pressed up against the padded wall. His mouth was still on hers. His tongue was still moving like the serpent in the Garden of Eden. He'd tangled his fingers with hers atop of his dick. Korra felt the coarseness of his palms against the solidness of his sex. She was surrounded by him in every conceivable way and then, he showed her how to move.

Up, down, pressure at the top – not too much, down, up again. _Faster_.

She was a quick student, Korra learned within seconds that he liked it when her fingers brushed against the heavy sack at the base of his cock. She figured out that the tip was tender, so she had to be gentle, but she could squeeze the length almost as rough as she wanted. Eventually, he removed his hand and placed it instead at the apex of her thighs. She was still practically fully clothed, the top of her uniform hung against her hips as she'd left it. But her nipples were tightening painfully against the inside of her shirt. The deft motion of his fingers was enough, even through the bulky material, the friction was delicious, she tore her lips away and moaned, seeing stars, spirits and the heavens themselves when his seeking hands found something, a hidden bulb within the folds, and her being exploded with light.

Next, Mako was tugging her insistent hand away, and crumbling against her, moaning sounds that mirrored hers to the extreme.

And then, they were both too hot, too wet, too much of everything. They stood, heavy limbed and groggy against the wall, unsure of anything besides standing still. Korra wrapped her arms around his neck and he kissed her temple.

Her insides felt like they would burst from happiness. She whispered, "Mako,"

He brushed another kiss against her forehead and smoothed his hands over her rear. "What is it?"

"Thank you."

* * *

**Author: **And the greatest of all clichés. The fighting practice sex. I went back and forth with this. I have been so pissed off with cartoon Mako recently, I'd planned to cut the fic here, do some quickie sex. But, I ended up doing smut/fluff. Damn. Did you see that last episode, where he's all like (paraphrasing) "Oh Korra if you don't like my Mary-Sue girlfriend you can suck it! We don't have to be friends no more!" Blah blah blah. This bitch still hasn't gotten his shit together.

I've also jumped on the good ship Tahnorra and we're all going to Walgreens later to get some eyeliner. I hope Asami (who is still evil IMO) jumps his ass. My Mako may be OC but he is better. Face it.

What other smut clichés are left? Party/Club sex? Not sure ...

Review thank you, please.


	5. Goodbye

**Best Laid Plans**

**By Seniya**

Part 5

Goodbye

* * *

It had been probably inevitable, but in the midst of the highs and lows and the expansive emotional valleys in between, it had just gotten delayed. Of course Korra wasn't going to stay in Republic City. As she revelled in pointing out: she was the Avatar. The rolling stone metaphor came with the job description.

Mako had been foolish not to remember it, not to push it to the forefront of his mind as a barricade to these other feelings that now scratched at the surface of his nonchalance. Of course she was leaving, of course.

"It's only for a couple of months." She was sitting cross legged on their floor, tugging with the strings that had escaped their threadbare rug. Korra hadn't met his eyes since she'd sauntered in, told the brothers that she had an announcement, and thrown their entire world in upheaval.

Which made sense, Mako thought, because she'd pretty much barged into their lives with the same effect.

"I'll be back before you can even miss me." She tried to offer up a quick smile. It died on the alter of feigned joy in an instant. Her summer-sky blue eyes flickered towards him quickly, and then dropped to the floor.

A snort followed. Bolin was genuinely holding back tears. The drama king's lips trembled, his nose reddened and he sighed loudly. "B-But you can't leave Korra!" For all the rough and tough masculinity he tried to portray, at the end of the day Bolin was truly a softhearted lug – who was losing his best friend. "Who's gonna … who's gonna go race to the top of Cabbage Corp Tower with me? Who's gonna be my second in the noodle eating contest … who's ..."

"Bolin!" Korra actually laughed, "I said that I'm coming back."

The earthbender, who in all honesty was used to people abandoning him, snorted. "You say so now. But then you'll go find some less attractive and charismatic replacement Bolin, who, by the way, would be a complete downgrade!"

"Bolin seriously?" Mako groaned, and to his surprise, saw that there were now tears glinting at the corners of his brother's eyes.

"W-When are you going?" He managed.

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow! And you just spring this on me now?"

Clearly, Bolin was the victim here. "Well, we've gotta do something tonight!"

"Sure Bo, whatever you wanna do."

* * *

What Bolin wanted to do ended up being everything. Like a man possessed he was absolutely determined to force as many of his and Korra's favourite things into the few hours they had left together. Mako, who would have liked the hours with Korra to himself, grudgingly tagged along for the first few hours – until the suggestion came that they enter a spicy dumpling eating contest.

"Just one round," He'd begged and Korra had relented.

And it was in that moment that Mako realised he wasn't likely to get any alone time with Korra if his brother had anything to do with it. He wasn't a romantic guy and to be honest, it helped that Korra wasn't a romantic girl. The whole concept of gifts and sweets was more than a little lost on him – and he doubted that she'd appreciate it either. Mako was frustrated trying to figure out something nice to do for her. Already, he knew that she'd appreciate anything he gave her – because it was him giving it to her – and he was immensely challenged by the fact.

Not to mention that he was more than a little upset that his girlfriend would be leaving the city for an undisclosed period of time. He wasn't as emotionally translucent as his brother, but damn, things hurt him too. Burned and gnawed and swelled up inside his chest, itching to get out.

They were three rounds into the contest when Mako finally decided to put an end to the excursion. Not to mention that this little noddle shop looked like it was on the wrong side of the health laws.

"We're leaving now." He grabbed Korra by the arm and his brother by the collar and pulled the two protesting teenagers away from their pile of dumplings.

* * *

The night was warm, and bright, more due to the new gas lamps implemented through the city than the full moon. The city was not a safe place to be at night, and as a result, most people were either hustling home or hustling to catch those going home.

"Are you kidding me?" Bolin groaned, "I was this close to the championship!"

"It's late and Korra has to leave tomorrow." Mako deadpanned, Bolin scowled but didn't reply. Korra just frowned, she hated being told what to do. "You're so bossy, you're even controlling my travel arrangements?" She was initially upset because he hadn't bothered to shed a tear for her, or hug her or (most importantly) pull her into an alley for a kiss, but now she was upset because she had been having a damn good time in the dumpling contest.

"I'm not controlling anything Korra. It is a fact that if you don't get some sleep soon you'll be miserable tomorrow."

"I'm miserable right now!" She snapped.

"Hey … guys, let's not fight on Korra's last night here."

"No, let's fight. All we do is fight, after all."

"I don't want to have this conversation with you in the middle of the street." Mako was more than aware of the dozens of eyes on them.

"Well, good, because I don't want to speak to you, at all!"

And with that, she stomped away, gas lamps flickering dangerously in her wake.

"Can't you be nice to Korra on her last night?" Bolin asked.

"Are you serious? She's the one who –"

"Look, buy the girl some flowers, tell her she's pretty ... and I'll … come home a little late, eh?"

Mako's face heated at the suggestion, "I don't need you to come home a little ..."

"Bro, yes you do. And, you're welcome."

* * *

Mako finally found Korra seated on the steps of the Arena. She had her head in her palms and was staring, unseeing at her distorted reflection in the marble steps. She looked up when she heard the footsteps, but frowned when she saw that it was him. "Where's Bolin? I wanted to say goodbye to _him_."

"He's ..." Mako started and then sighed, "why are you so mad with me? I feel like you get pissed about every little thing I do."

"I'm not upset." Korra said coolly, and then, by way of stifling his height advantage, she scrambled to her feet. "Just like you're not."

And then it clicked, "You're mad because I didn't bawl like a child because you're leaving us?"

Now, she was offended. "Of course not. I mean … if you don't care, why should I?"

"Of course I care!" She wasn't the only one who could get upset. The stifling feelings he'd been trying to ignore all day climbed along his gullet, struggling for air, desperate for light – "You don't know how I feel about you leaving. I'm scared half out of my mind that you're probably never coming back. Or that you'll go and do something stupid and get yourself killed and I won't be there to help ..."

He was silenced by her lips, the desperate, heated pressure of too hot flesh pushed sloppily against his own mouth. She tasted like dumplings, like flour and salt and Korra. His Korra, whose presence was like a drug, pounding through his blood, rushing through his heart and clouding every one of his senses.

This was the first time they'd ever kissed in public, and somewhere behind them in the cloak of darkness, Mako heard a catcall of appreciation. "You wanna go upstairs?"

Korra nodded before wrapping her hands in his and tugging him along through the entrance. She was in a hurry, as usual, and it struck him (as she pressed him against a wall once or twice on their way to the attic) that this is it. There was no hypothetical later date after this. She'll be gone tomorrow.

They both fumbled with the lock on the door, well actually, Mako fumbled more than Korra, since she seemed to think it was funny that she was sucking on his neck and distracting him from getting them inside. Eventually, he succeeded and then they were covered up by the darkness, pressed up against the door with her legs wrapped around him and his shirt on the floor.

"Bedroom," he groaned and she nodded, and then fastened her mouth against the column of his neck, sliding her tongue against the heated skin, now slippery with sweat. He just about lost his mind when he felt the first nip of her teeth.

It was the least graceful thing he had ever managed, to carry a woman while as hard as a rock as she did everything in her power to make him drop her, into his bedroom and place them both onto the bed. He crouched over her, kissing every inch of her exposed skin. He peppered kisses along her forehead, her temples, her eyelids and her lips.

She was hot and malleable and eager, and as she sucked his tongue into her mouth, Mako thought that he wouldn't be able to imagine a world without his Korra in it. A selfish thought, he knew, but remedied the feeling by believing that maybe he deserved to be selfish every once in a while.

"I don't want you to stop." He felt those vulnerable words and knew that quite simply, she'd given herself to him. "Do you understand Mako, don't stop."

Her eyes were brighter in the darkness than he had ever seen them. He could see a lot more than he wanted to in her blue eyes– a fact that thrilled him with the same efficiency that it frightened him.

"We don't have to," His cock was hard, his heart was pumping and his head could only think of one thing, but he was raised to be a gentleman.

"Shut up Mako, I already told you what I want." And she showed him by pulling his face towards hers and twining her fingers in his short, course hair. He eased into the space between her legs and pressed the eager bulge straining against his pants into the crease. He didn't want to scare her.

"Is this what you want?" He whispered into her ear and she laughed, "maybe." She bit her full bottom lip, "kiss me some more."

He gladly obliged.

* * *

Korra was the one who removed her shirt, although there was a bit of a struggle for the breast bindings. Then, his hands were on her exposed breasts, teasing the dusky tips to attention. Her fingers sought purchase on the lean, coiled muscles of his back – he was so close that she could almost taste him. All soap and sweat and man.

By the time he rolled his tongue against the first nipple, she was practically howling. His lips eased into a smirk (so damn arrogant) but she has found that she didn't care.

He retrieved his scarf from somewhere on the floor, and then without missing a beat, he grabbed her wrists and tugged them up to the headboard. "W-What … are you -" But he had already looped the cloth through the metal frame, tying it securely before he captured her lips in a brief kiss.

"You know I could just burn this off, right?"

"Yeah, but you won't."

His mouth was back on her nipples, nipping at the already over-eager points until Korra was certain that she might implode. She writhed on the bed, trapped by her bindings, but more concerned about the thrill of pulsing heat that had settled between her legs. She pressed her legs together, desperate for some type of reprieve, but there was no such luck.

Mako was dotting kisses along her ribs now, she could feel the feather light brush of his hair against her exposed stomach, and then his moist tongue as it snaked along her navel. "Mako ..." This was going too slow, taking much too long, especially since all of her body was on fire, "...now."

_Finally_, his fingers slipped into the waistband of her wool pants and yanked them off with one sure motion, he took his time, running his palms along the exposed dark skin of her legs, then her calves, before he tossed the pants aside. She realised that she was practically naked, just in her utilitarian style panties, soaking wet and writhing. Korra arched in anticipation but was surprised to find Mako's hand pressed against her stomach.

She was about to ask what he was doing when she felt the first timid brush of his lips against her underwear. Korra's legs turned to putty as she clamped down on her lips to keep herself from screaming. He was clearly spurred on by her reaction, because in the next second, fingers pulled the flimsy fabric away and there was nothing but his warm, wet tongue caressing her folds, circling the tender button at the top before delving into her dripping entrance.

She wasn't used to such attention and it took only a few more of those wet caresses to send her entire psyche careening off into ecstasy.

* * *

"You're so beautiful." Mako whispered and Korra offered him a weak smile, after all, her world had just come tumbling down onto the mattress. She did manage a throaty laugh, "You're supposed to say that."

He moved to his feet and removed his pants with less grace than he would have preferred, but she didn't seem to notice. "What else am I supposed to say?" Mako asked while he tugged away at her pseudo-bindings. "That I'm special and amazing." The smile can't hide the seriousness behind the words, "that you love me, maybe as much as I love you."

That stopped him. Her hands were free now and she ran her fingers through his hair, slowly, reverently, caressing his jaw and cheeks – his nose. "Mako, I don't want to leave you." His heart burns, his entire chest actually, and he knows what it is now, those riotous emotions constantly knocking at his lips. "Do you remember when we first met," he swallowed. Korra, absolutely transfixed by his handsome face and pretty mouth, just nodded. He kissed her collarbone before he continued, "and you told me you were the Avatar and I said –"

She was aware of the way his body shifted. There was a heaviness that had settled around her hips, and a seeking heat that was poised at her entrance. "You said that if I'm the Avatar then you're an idiot."

He smiled at her, even as he pushed into her tight, slippery heat. Her body moved to accommodate him, it helped that he was so patient with her. She gasped at the sensation – the superimposition of pain and pleasure – not altogether unpleasant but not altogether good either.

He eased back out, giving her body a chance to readjust, "I think I realised right then." In and out again, and while she focused on his words, the inkling of hope they offered, "what did you realise?"

"That you're special," In, then out and he kissed her, "and amazing," the pain was sudden and sharp, but it didn't last too long. She gasped when she felt it, gritted her teeth and squirmed, "and that I love you, probably more than you can ever understand." "Mako," He was all in now. She could feel the steady throb of his pulse. The foreign sensation of his dick buried inside of her cunt as her body moved rapidly to hold him. "Make love to me."

He took her lips with his, imprisoning the sensitive buds while he suckled and nibbled away. He moved slowly at first, mindful of the way she flinched with each shallow thrust. For his part, she felt amazing. That, combined with the months of delayed anticipation made this the single most fantastic experience of his life. She had started to whimper again, sweet, sexy sounds that hummed in the back of her throat.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes," She whimpered, "don't stop."

It didn't take him long to find a rhythm. Her shuddering walls were more than enough incentive for him to keep moving. It was a wonderful feeling being buried balls deep inside of her. Her body was a pleasant refuge, those satin soft walls felt as though they'd been made for him. He nearly lost it when Korra wrapped her legs around his waist, slowly, she eased her hips to meet his, increasing the friction tenfold.

"There ..." her head tossed from side to side on her pillow. She was so fucking gorgeous. "...right _there_ Mako."

He moved against the spot again and she arched her back so that her breasts collided with his chest. _Agni_. The sounds of slapping skin increased, that, coupled with the soprano of Korra's moans, broke down every attempt at patience that Mako could manage. He slipped his hand between their bodies, remembering somewhere that this was for her as well, and pressed his thumb against her clit until she stilled and gave one final cry, grabbing onto his shoulders for support as she climaxed.

Three short thrusts later and he had joined her. His toes curled as his body came apart and the proof of his passion poured freely into her.

* * *

"Stay with me." He didn't like sounding weak. And begging her to stay wasn't something that he'd planned on doing. This was inevitable after all, he'd known it all along.

"I wish I could." Korra snuggled deeper into his embrace, enjoying the sensation of having his bare legs pressed up against hers. She was sticky, sweaty – and happy. "But you know that I can't."

"Korra ..."

"It's just three months, Hot Shot. And I'll come right back." She grinned, "especially after you showed me what you can do with your tongue."

He let that slide. "A lot can happen in three months."

"What, you plan on finding another Avatar?"

"That's not what I meant."

She turned to look at him, half buried in the darkness, coated with the eerie glow of the fading summer moon. "Mako, I meant what I said. I love you. I care about you and Bolin so much … you're my family. I'd never leave you."

Mako knew that she believed that and he wanted, more than anything, to believe it too. It was harder for him, knowing the risk involved. However, looking into those stunning blue eyes, the same ones that had captured him from day one – he can't help but to trust her.

"Never?"

"Never." He figured he'd just have to live with that.

* * *

FIN

* * *

**EDIT:** So, in all my multitasking haste, I accidently uploaded the unedited version of this chapter. If you read something with about 4 different tenses in it – just know that I'm sorry for the abuse of the English language.

**Author:** Mind = Blown for finale. Just, what, like what. I was all bawling up in there, and then Aang y'all and then the glowing eyes and I'm like this is some real good shit. I need a moment to apologise to Bryke, who I hate on constantly. Sorry Brye.

Mako got his shit together – kinda. Not sure if I forgive him, but I "awwed" a couple times over the last few episodes, but not enough for a blowjob. And I'm telling myself, why hasn't anyone else used the scarf as a sex prop? Belongs to his father? Kinda gross? Stop that. Stop it right now.

Final cliché: the goodbye, I'm leaving you plotline. I wrote this while reading Shades of Grey, feeding my neopets and watching Suburgatory. Multi-tasking. It's not as funny as the others, decided to make a more poignant piece. This is gonna signal my hiatus from Korra fanfiction for a lil bit. I've got some fics in my drawer to finish up. Korra literally distracted me for 3 months. When I do return, I want an epic AU with religious and stanic undertones and SEX. Yeah.

Thank you all for ready, favouriting, author altering, I love it! Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated!


End file.
